


Maybe Some Day

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco are being held captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Some Day

He had lost track of how long he had been trapped down here. There were no windows so he had no way of knowing how many days had past but he assumed it had been far more than a week. The constant darkness had heightened his senses, his eyes now well-adjusted to the gloom and ears ready for any sound, making him twitchy and paranoid. Despite the many prisoners throughout the cells, everyone was deathly silent, either too worn out from the recent beatings or too scared to move.

Ron had been watching the silhouette of Malfoy for Merlin knows how long now and had barely seen a flutter of movement. Ever since he had be thrown back into the cell- it must have been hours ago by now- he had hardly shown any signs of life aside from the tiny uneven breathes that made his thin chest rise and fall. Even through the blackness, Ron could make out the dark patch of blood that was leaking from, well, his arse.

Ron had only been taken up for the Cruciatus so far, the Death Eaters were still unsuccessfully trying to get information about Harry out of him. Ever since his capture in the woods, after making sure Hermione and Harry escaped, he had been stuck in this cell with Malfoy. The blonde was taken upstairs and abused almost daily. They’d haul him up there for what could be hours and every time he would return in a worse state than the last, collapsing the moment they let go of him. Ron felt bad for him, really, even Malfoy didn’t deserve that.

“Malfoy?” His voice rang out like an alarm bell in the tense air, despite his best attempt at whispering.

He was awarded no response, not even a flinch of movement from the boy. Huffing out an annoyed grunt, Ron shuffled closer to him. Reaching out an arm, his fingertips grazed Malfoy’s chilled, bony shoulder and shook him gently.

“What do you want, Weasley?” His voice was barely audible

“Um,” he croaked, his throat was strained from his earlier screaming. “Are you okay?”

Even though he wasn’t facing him, he could see Malfoy’s exasperated expression clearly in his head.

“Fantastic,” the effect of the sarcastic stab was lost by the shakiness of his hoarse voice.

There was silence for a while. Ron traced the outline of blonde boy’s body while Malfoy attempted to take in shuddering breaths. When the ginger spoke, his voice echoed throughout the room.

“We’re gonna get out of here.”

Malfoy scoffed, though it sounded more like an unsteady wheeze, and replied in a disbelieving voice.

“You’re very optimistic for being trapped in a dungeon.”

“Harry will save us, he’ll defeat you-know-who and get us out,” Ron insisted confidently.

The blonde just sighed, as if he was too tired to argue. It made Ron long for the old Malfoy, as annoying as he was.

Perhaps after everything was over, if they were both still alive and relatively sane, they’d talk more. There’s lots to be said; apologises, questions and who knows, maybe something more.

Ron couldn’t help but look forward for that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
